Je vous aime
by Amira92
Summary: Alice y Jasper han sido amigos desde niños, ella esta enamorada de él, pero él esta apunto de casarse con Maria. ¿Qué hara Alice cuando Jasper le confise algo importante? Una confesión en Paris.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de S.M. yo solo jugué con ellos.**

**Je vous aime (Te amo)**

El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo y calentaba las hermosas calles de Paris, era un día perfecto, los pájaros volaban de un árbol a otro mientras que la gente paseaba a sus perros o andaban en bicicleta alrededor del parque, mucha gente estaba feliz porque hacía mucho el sol no había salido ya que era temporada de lluvia.

Mientras otros se divertían y jugaban con sus familiares o novios, una joven sentada sobre la banquilla observaba repetidas veces su reloj. Estaba desesperada e impaciente, era la primera vez que se citaba con su mejor amigo y es que después de que él le contara sobre su novia, ella ya no quería saber nada de sobre la "Parejita Feliz" estaba contenta porque su amigo se veía feliz, pero lo que el joven no sabía era que su mejor amiga se moría de tristeza y se hundía con cada día que pasaba en el mar de la agonía. Mordió una vez más su paleta helada y entonces escucho una voz que hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción.

-¡Alice!-la morena de ojos verdes giro el rostro y observo a un hermoso joven rubio caminar en su dirección.

-Jasper-dijo la morena y sonrió en forma de que el chico entendiera que estaba feliz de verlo.

-Dios Alice hasta que te das el lujo de dejarte ver-Jasper abrazo a su amiga y está suspiro inhalando su dulce aroma.

-Bueno ya era hora de dejar que el mundo me apreciara-ambos chicos estallaron en risas pero después Jasper se puso serio-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Alice.

-No es solo que… necesito hablarte sobre algo.

"Oh no" pensó la morena al escuchar esas palabras e inmediatamente la morena imagino muchas cosas sobre ese algo que el joven rubio quería decirle. Entonces sin decir nada se levanto y echo a correr hacia el camino del parque, Jasper sorprendido y confundido la siguió hasta que Alice paro.

-Que te ocurre, ¿quieres que mi corazón se salga de mi pecho?

-Vamos Jasper no seas aguafiestas, ven sígueme, quiero otro helado.

Y la morena volvió a echar a correr, Jasper sin quererla ni temerla corrió detrás de su amiga mientras los recuerdos pasaban por su mente como si estuviera viendo una película, aquellos años donde los dos eran pequeños y jugaban, siempre tan maravilloso como aquellos tiempos. Siguió corriendo detrás de Alice sintiéndose un inmaduro por como lo estaba haciendo y es que esto ya no era para él, él ya era un hombre o bueno eso pretendía ser, pero con Alice parecía que volvía a la infancia y todavía jugaba con lodo y muñecos. Entonces recordó lo de hace mucho tiempo, cuando supo que nunca quería separarse de su amiga.

-Alice devuélveme mi muñeco-grito Jasper detrás de su amiga.

-Eso ¡Nunca!-hizo énfasis en la última palabra antes de salir corriendo por la calle.

-¡Corre, corre cuanto puedas Alice, te atrapare!-comenzó a reír al escuchar un grito de su amiga, tratando de imitar que tenía miedo.

-¡Nunca me atraparas, soy más rápida que flash!-El rubio rio por lo bajo hasta que escucho un grito y después escucho como su mejor amiga comenzó a llorar.

-¡Alice!, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, aun que está sangrando-ambos chicos observaron la pequeña herida que se había hecho la pequeña Alice en la rodilla y Jasper corto un pedazo de su camisa para curar a su amiga.

-Ven te llevare a mi casa para que mi mama pueda curarte-Ayudo a su amiga a levantarse y también le ayudo a caminar, y desde ese entonces Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale han sido los mejores amigos.

Entonces sin darse cuenta por volver al pasado, Alice había parado alado del señor de los helados y Jasper sonrió la ver que su amiga pedía uno de Chocolate, debatiéndose por dentro si sería buena idea que ella comiera mucha azúcar.

-Bonjour (Buenas Tardes)-dijo el hombre de bigote oscuro y calvo.

-Bon après-midi, je reçois un à la vanille (Buenas tardes me da uno de Vainilla)-Jasper saco el dinero de su cartera y le pago al hombre-Merci (Gracias).

Alice siguió caminando lambiendo su helado mientras su amigo trataba de alcanzarla. Su mente le decía que se fuera de ahí, que le dijera a Jasper que tenía algo más que hacer y que no podía estar más con él, pero no podía ahora más que nunca tenía que ser fuerte contra lo que él tenía que decirle y también ella tenía que contarle lo que haría. Suspiro fuerte y se sentó en un banquillo observando del otro lado a un hombre alimentando con migajas a las palomas.

-Jasper tengo que decirte algo-dijo Alice.

-Yo también tengo que decirte algo, Alice-Jasper bajo la cabeza y su amiga cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas-Tu primero Alice.

La chica suspiro y lamio una vez más su helado.

-Bueno Jasper lo cierto es que…-lo miro a los ojos perdiéndose en ese hermoso mar azul-Me han propuesto un trabajo en Nueva York y me voy a ir de Paris.

Como Alice lo había dicho hacia poco le habían propuesto un trabajo como diseñadora de modas en aquella ciudad grande, Alice le dolía dejar su lugar, donde siempre supo que era de ella, ahí si sentía que estaba en casa con todos esos desfiles y diseñadores le enseñaban lo que ella al rato crearía.

-No puedes irte Alice-la morena miro a su amigo.

-¿Por qué? Que yo sepa ahora mismo estas por decirme que te casaras con María, yo no quiero estar aquí cuando tú no estés.

-¿Quién te dijo que me casaría con María?-pregunto el rubio alzando ambas cejas.

-Como si no fueras a decírmelo, además no quiero oírlo no creo que ese día pueda ir a tu boda-Alice se cruzo de brazos.

-Alice yo no me casare con María-a la morena se le salieron los ojos de la sorpresa, eso era lo que ella no se esperaba y no estaba preparada para eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que la amabas tanto?, perdón estoy algo confundida-Alice frunció el seño.

-Si se supone, pero después de que recordara mi pasado…-se quedo callado y después inhalo con fuerza-creo que cambie de opinión-Alice se sintió un poco más contenta aun que saber y pensar como debería de estar María todo se inundaba en su interior de tristeza-Me gusta alguien mas-Jasper saco a Alice de sus pensamiento y así como la felicidad llego, también se fue.

-¿Quién?-Alice cerró los ojos esperando el nombre de aquella chica que ahora la haría sufrir.

-Su nombre es Alice Cullen, tiene veintitrés años y es diseñadora de modas, lo cierto es que es una chica hermosa y muy exitosa, te preguntaras el por qué me gusta, pero la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado pero al saber que ella es mi mejor amiga, no sabía lo que ella sentía por mi o tal vez solo me veía como amigo y tan solo decírselo me daba miedo de perderla-Jasper tomo una vocada de aire mientras su amiga lo veía con los ojos abiertos-Alice, todo lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto, Me gustas desde hace mucho pero tan solo perderte me da miedo.

La morena lo observo con los ojos abiertos ¿Esto es acaso una broma? Se pregunto la chica en su mente mientras Jasper se preocupaba por saber si su amiga estaba enojada o estaba si acaso estaba respirando.

-Alice, ¿ahora comprendes porque no te puedes ir?-pregunto Jasper y Alice parpadeo pensando en pellizcarse para ver si no se trataba de otra broma, tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una broma y lo que creyó escuchar no lo había escuchado tratando de ocultar la verdad.

-Jasper, ¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Es acaso esto una broma?

-Alice lastimas mi ego, te digo que me gustas y tú piensas que esto es una broma, claro que te estoy hablando enserio mujer.

La chica observo como la mirada de su amigo se apagaba, entonces hizo lo que tanto esperaba, se acerco al joven y lo tomo desprevenido mientras acercaba su rostro para besar sus labios, Jasper capto a la primera y abrazo a Alice mientras esta enredaba sus manos sobre su cuello y comenzaba a jugar con su cabello. Era el primer beso que se daban y tanto lo habían esperado ambos que era sorprendente y grandioso. Cuando el aire empezó a faltar en ambos, se separaron y Jasper abrazo a la morena mientras susurraba las palabras que tanto soñaba que salieran de su boca.

- Je vous aime (Te amo) Alice Cullen-La morena sonrió y se separo de Jasper para volverlo a besar.

- Et je vous aime (Y yo te amo a ti), Jasper Hale.

Y una vez más se hundieron en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo.

**Este One-Shot fue creado para un concurso en un foro donde gracias a las chicas del club de fans de Alice, Salí ganadora. Ahora lo comparto con ustedes, espero y les haya gustado. **


End file.
